


Starting Place

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: Guy/Kyle, M/M, dcu_freeforall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's gotta start somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Place

**Author's Note:**

> Post "Sinestro Corps War", but I'm dropping bits and pieces of GLC canon down the tubes as needed [Law of Oa #3 springs to mind].

They have three fumbling one-night stands after the war. Then Guy shows up one night looking over-tired and keyed up. “We should do this,” he says.

Kyle blinks. “What about Tora?”

“I love her,” Guy says instantly. “Probably will forever. But it’s not gonna work.”

“For now?”

“Ever. Things are way different than they were.”

Kyle’s certain Guy doesn’t hear the disappointment in his own voice. “You could try—”

“Oa’s home now,” Guy interrupts. “It’s where I’m needed.”

“Maybe not always.”

“There’ll always be rookies.”

Kyle knows the conversation’s over. “All right,” he says. “Lets’ give this a shot.”


End file.
